game_concepts_and_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Bandicootfan63/YouTube game idea
Not making this an official page until Dan's cool with it. Much of this is copy+pasted from my blog on the LoH wiki so it'll sound...cryptic and incomplete. Leave suggestions in the comments as to what you think would make this game better. Basically the premise is what would happen years into the future to popular YouTube personas; it would contain butt-tons of references to various things on the Internet (mostly gaming related of course) in the form of weapon shops based on Man at Arms (https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLUUGFk1wE5OHqeNDwp2q9_ZiPqKlWNc6V) and...well, other stuff of course. XD Plenty of locations. It would be a third-person shooter presented in a "super-deformed" art style. Gameplay is comparable to Ratchet & Clank/''Gears of War''. From here on is the copy-pasted bit from LoH, so I may not get to censoring all of it perfectly on the first post of this, so please bear with me. Also it may sound...eh, fanboyish at times. I'll do my best. _________________________________________________________________________________ Unlockable extras could include Warfstache or Zone-Tan interviewing each character in the game List of features In a random list for my convenience. *Possible "skill sets" for each character in the form of clans. **Not really skill sets I guess, but they'd provide some boosts? :/ Just thought of the idea now so it's not concrete yet. They'd all be unique and you'd most likely need to unlock them. **i.e. Touch Tips for Vanoss. *Unlockable voiceover packs for menus, similar to Sonic Adventure 2 and Battle. *Character checklist. *ZTV-News cutscenes? Possible Modes Story Taking place in a semi-post apocalyptic future, the player takes control of various YouTubers in a storyline highlighting the characters' videos. Escape Pedobear Based off of the video Vanoss and his friends published of the Gmod mode of the same name. Pick a character to play as and compete with others as an AI Pedobear chases you all through a platforming obstacle course! You can choose Practice to compete against several AI players offline or head Online for the full experience. Pursuit 2-4 players on the Hunter team pile into a Valkyrie attack helicopter and take to the skies searching for the runners. The Savage is also available but limited to 2 characters. Runners either compete to survive the longest or team up to get to a specific point. Zombies Survive hordes of zombies in a parody of the zombie mode from Black Ops II. One of the game's larger sidemodes, this has several variations to be unlocked, including Zoidberg mode (which replaces all zombies with Zoidberg.) Draegast, Game Theorists, Max Moe Foe, Screw Attack? None of those guys who get money and views solely on bullsh!t speculation and brainless hype. Flex Town, USA Sonic Boom *Item shop is Man At Arms, make video game and anime weapons **Referred to as the Jub Jub by Markiplier, from the Drunk Minecraft Compilation WEAPONS ermahgerd *Cat Gun - Shoots vicious, lethal felines to maul foes! ...Or if you're out of ammo it'll just shoot out defenseless kittens. You monster! (These will also take your health down.) *Double Finger Defense! - Maybe an exclusive of Markiplier? A party member becomes defenseless themselves, drops their weapon, and gives the DOUBLE FINGER! ...And defends the rest of the party. Obviously should be limited, or perhaps weak. **Mark does this in several horror playthroughs, at least once in his FNAF1 videos. *Knuckles - Knuckles. Reference to Game Grumps playthrough of Sonic Boom. **I currently have no idea how this could possibly work. *Puncake - Throw a puncake that sticks to surfaces and enemies...or friendlies if you're careless. **I AM WILDCAT made this line popular in his Call of Duty: Black Ops II videos (as well as his friends'), which he utters after tossing a C4. *Baconator - Wildcat can kill enemies from A SURPLUS OF BACON REW9G9329G;FEdw **I AM WILDCAT again. He kills himself in a GTA Online video and chalks it up to "too much bacon" after Vanoss exclaims "the piggy's had a heart attack!" *Operation Titan Dildo - Only usable by Vanoss or Lui, seen in their GTA 5 Glitchy Lobby video. Lui flies a Titan from GTAV while Vanoss co-pilots, dive-bombing onto a designated target. *Titan Orgy - "Titan Orgy Commence!" Only usable by Wildcat, and spawns a varying number of Titans, one for each party member. If only he is present, one Titan spawns and simply explodes. However, if the TITAN ORGY COMMENCES!! several Titans will spawn in the same space and...um, explodey even bigger. XD **I AM WILDCAT yet again. During recording of their GTA Online videos he and his friends approach an airport hangar, each causing a Titan to spawn in the exact same place at the exact same time. *Rocket Pak - A life-size, near-perfect replica of Clank with his Rocket Pak upgrade. Just a taste of what the Man at Arms has to offer! **From Ratchet & Clank. **This would probably...burn things? *Buddy Bot - Triggers the PTSD in Arin and Danny. You can also stick a Puncake to these for stealthy kills. **The infamous playthrough of Sonic Boom on the Wii U by Dan and Arin, of course. Tails uses Buddy Bots. **I don't know how this will work. Side Quests DEATH BATTLES! How could I leave this out? These would be represented in the form of Ratchet & Clank-esque arena missions. Haven't thought much past that. I'm guessing they would be themed, like Lui vs. HECKNN, Daithi vs. Brian, etc. Obviously a nod to Screw Attack's Death Battles. Characters Divided by...I dunno, "faction" to organize the playable YouTubers! Mae & The Boys! Mae+Lui and his pals! *Misses Mae *Lui Calibre (Sr. or Jr.? Or the same? BOTH?) *Vanoss *H20 Delirious *Daithi De Nogla (Zoidberg?) *Mini Ladd (Tax Man?) *Silent Droid (Carlos) *Ohm Wr3cker *Marcel (BasicallyIDoWrk) *Wildcat *Mr. Sark *So Close To Toast *Fourzeroseven *Racingcats *Terroriser *SeaNanners (?) The Crew DEFINITELY INCOMPLETE *Speedy *Side Arms *Jehova *G18 The Fruit Bowl *Brad the Gaming Lemon (dare I say JAMES, Lemon Man or Sourboy?!) *Mess Yourself *Slogo Man Normal Boots *JonTron **Nicole? *Peanut Butter Gamer **PBGGameplay **PB&Jeff *Pro Jared *The Completionist *Did You Know Gaming? *Satchbag's Goods *Space Hamster (Jeff) Grump, Sexbang & Friends Encompasses all of Egoraptor's pals from Game Grumps and otherwise, especially those who don't fit into their own categories/would be vereh small ones. *Ego Raptor (Sequelitis form? definitely have to incorporate Grump form somehow.) *Sexbang (Danny) *Mortem3r (KittyKatGaming style!) *Rubber Ninja (Ross) *Barry ("Razzadoop") *Commander Holly *Grant Kirkhope? (Maybe DLC?) *Ninja Brian of Ninja Sex Party *El Cid (?) Hidden Block Gaming *Brutalmoose Smosh In all honesty, I don't watch these guys or even know their names. But they're an influential and popular group of YouTubers, so it'd be silly to not consider them. The Squad *Markiplier *Jacksepticeye *PewDewPie Loners Sure, some make guest appearances or collaborations, but they aren't part of a consistent group. (That I know of.) *Oney NG *Proton Jon? *Some call me Johnny? *h3h3productions Animators *Brandon Turner *ZONE-tan *RebelTaxi Costumes Because why not? Misses Mae Lui Calibre Possibly a way to swap between Sr. and Jr.? Default Lui's monkey mask, red track jacket+white tee, brown shorts and red skate shoes. Before 100 Lui, with all of his Default clothes, minus his mask. Chiseled chin and slicked-back hair! Reminiscent of before he wore his monkey mask in GTA Online, which was unlocked at rank 100. Team Canada Lui's monkey mask, along with Evan's jacket, pants and shoes. Vanoss Regular Signature red jacket with white stripes, gray sports pants, red and white canvas shoes. Default. Optional shades. Owl Evan's owl mask, along with the rest of his usual outfit. H20 Delirious Daithi De Nogla Mini Ladd Carlos Ohm Wr3cker Marcel Wildcat Default His outfit from GTA Online. Pig mask with a white helmet. White "WILDCAT" tee-shirt, zebra stripe skinny jeans, white shoes. Togglable features include pig ears poking out of the helmet, pig tail, and the color of the mask. (Can choose between its appearance in Grand Theft Auto or Garry's Mod.) Classic His outfit from GTA Online which he used before the "I'm Not A Hipster" update. Pig mask with a white helmet. He's shirtless and wears biking shorts (which resemble underwear) and leather boots. Includes the togglable features from Default, except for the tail, replacing with the options to toggle his arm hair, chest hair, or nipples on/off. *The new togglable options reference Wildcat and his friends' first GTA Online recording session on the Xbox One, during which he mentions how "prominent" his character's nipples are, as well as commenting on the bizarre look of arm hair in the game. JonTron Default His blue polo shirt and cargo shorts, and of course a hat you can toggle on or off. Classic Jon, in his Banjo-inspired outfit. Hat can be toggled. Tron of Jons Jon becomes pixelated, similarly to his channel art. Hat can be toggled. Tron of Bear Jon in his Banjo outfit, pixelated. Hat can be toggled. StarCade Jon in his Han Solo outfit from StarCade. Tron of Cade Pixelated Starcade Jon, as seen in its intro. Markiplier Default Mark in blue jeans and his M shirt. By far the most customizable; adjustable facial hair, togglable glasses, shoes, headset and even Oculus Rift headgear! Warfstache Mark sporting his famous pink Warfstache. Togglable glasses and shoes. Category:Blog posts